Opportune Moment
by CynKyuketsuki
Summary: "I didn't expect you to throw punch all over yourself if I said hello." "Yeah, well, you didn't say hello, Peter. You spewed a bunch of crap and scared the living hell out of me." It's time for the winter dance again in Beacon Hills. It's also an chance that the oldest Hale has been waiting for. Rated M for sexual content. Steter Romance.


_**Hey! Cynny's baaaaack. And I have a gifty fic for my babyface Sammi. Lol. Steter romance [Stiles x Peter]. There isn't much smut in this half, but the net half does have smut. A LOT. Of smut. And also all the blah-dee-blah, I only own the plot, not the characters, etc. And I must thank Jeff Davis for creating these characters, because they make me happy. Seperately and together. Heehee. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The music had been fine, the punch still as blandly boring as the previous two years. But when Lydia got up to dance with freaking AIDEN, Stiles had officially given up on the dance. There was no low lower than watching her dance with someone who had tried to kill his friend (although he doubted Cora considered him a friend) and had helped in killing another. He'd grabbed a cup of the punch and found his way outside. With a sigh, he hopped up, moving to sit on the railing outside of the back of the gym. Tonight had been a total failure in terms of romance. Again. Or well, that was the cover he was still trying to force himself to play. If it wasn't one thing, it was another getting in his way. He stared at his cup of punch for a while, then shook his head. "Maybe I should give up," he wondered, taking a long drink of the beverage.

"Giving up isn't much like you, Stiles." The voice made Stiles flail and almost caused the teen to fall backwards off the railing. What didn't almost happen was the remainder of his punch splashing over his outfit. Turning his eyes towards the source, he laid eyes on the one person he wasn't sure he wanted to see at the moment. Dark jeans that hugged the male's body perfectly, as well as a long sleeved grey shirt, which was a surprisingly normal piece of the wolf's style, clad the form of the oldest wolf in town; Peter Hale. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Stiles jumped down, looking at the now ruined clothes, shaking the punch off his hands as best he could before wiping them on the pants of his suit.

"Seriously?" he grumbled. He looked back at Peter and gave an irritated look. "Are you happy now? My suit is ruined."

The wolf raised his hands, giving a soft shrug. "My apologies. I didn't expect you to throw punch all over yourself if I said hello." He gave a chuckle as he moved to get closer to the little platform. Despite being a wolf, the movement made Peter look more like a cat. The image of a glowing eyed kitten hissing made Stiles laugh to himself before he realized what Peter had said and frowned a little.

"Yeah, well, you didn't say hello, Peter. You spewed a bunch of crap and scared the living hell out of me." Stiles snapped a little, letting his eyes return to his punch soaked clothes. He looked up a moment later, to see the wolf's brow arched. "What?"

"I was honestly expecting you to at least try to enjoy yourself this year." Peter said calmly, raising his eyebrows together and kind of swaying his head.

Somehow, Stiles found the will to roll his eyes and exaggerate the movement with a slight movement of his body; a clear knock off of the Hale eye-roll. "Yeah, because that's so easy to do when your best friend is siding with killers, your dad is missing and your friends are dying."

"Is part of it perhaps also Lydia?" Peter inquired, eyes glancing at the cracked door, where a slow song was playing from the dance.

"No, no, NO. Don't you _dare_ say her exquisitely beautiful name, alright? You have no right, and I mean no right whatsoever, to have her name even blink across your mind. Not after what you did to her." He crossed his arms defiantly. Yes, he might have started moving on, but he would also always see Lydia as beautiful, and he would defend her; no matter the cost.

The oldest Hale's head cocked to one side as he arched his brow again. "Stiles, technically I did nothing. I just tapped into her abilities."

"Abilities she wasn't even aware she had until you used her to bring your wolf ass back to life." Stiles said, making a point by cocking his own head and shooting the wolf a look that was clearly daring the were to argue.

"It was a move of strategy, Stiles." Peter said. "And it worked out pretty well, seeing as my coming back saved Jackson. And yourself. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Yeah, well, even if you did save everyone's collective asses by helping with Jackson, your strategy sucked, okay?" Stiles said, clearly annoyed that Peter was sticking around. His head shook as he thought about it. "You made people think she was crazy." He leaned back on the rail and huffed a little. "Basically ruined her life."

"I wasn't aware being Queen B made or broke a person's life. Especially someone as brilliant as Lydia. And if we're being honest, Stiles, anyone who thought Lydia was crazy were the crazy ones." Peter said. He didn't seem to notice Stiles falter as he defended the redhead, giving a shrug. "But, I didn't come for Lydia. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Well, as okay as it can be given our current, blood thirsty visitors…" he amended, giving a look as he if was scolding himself for a second. "But clearly everything is not okay if you're out here moping."

Stiles gaped at the older wolf for a moment and scoffed, looking away. "I can go in whenever I'm ready." He then glanced back at Peter. "Shouldn't you be like, trying to form a plan of action with Derek? I didn't think he'd let you out of his sight due to a third of you dying in a coma-like state." When he got an arched brow as a reply, he paused. Shit, that wasn't what he'd meant to say. Cora had been a godsend for Derek and Peter both, and now they were losing her slowly. He looked down. "I mean, with Isaac here, and Scott, what's the point of you hanging around?"

"Isaac came tonight because Derek explained it would make him feel better if Isaac didn't miss it because of him." Peter said, shrugging a little. "Although I doubt Isaac is having much fun himself at this point."

"Wait, why would Isaac have missed the dance because of Derek?" Stiles asked, giving a confused look as he tilted his head.

"He didn't want Isaac to miss something like this because Derek couldn't attend as his date." Peter answered simply. "Believe me, dragging the kid out for a tux was no easy task." His eyes were once more at the door, as if he was waiting on a reply from the formerly abused beta, and when they returned to Stiles, the human was giving him a droll stare, as if he was speaking known fact. "Something wrong, Stiles?"

"That just confirmed my suspicions…" Stiles rolled his eyes. He supposed it could happen – falling in love with someone who was loyal to a fault. His mind kind of trailed off from there though, becoming distracted by helplessly erotic images of the alpha and Isaac. He was so lost in his head that he jumped and flailed when Peter reached to touch his shoulder. Of course, the force of his jump and the flailing put him off balance, and he flinched as he waited for the ground to smack him, but instead he felt himself grabbed about the waist. Opening his eyes, he blinked upon realizing Peter had actually caught him. Okay, seriously, it was getting increasingly harder to hate this guy! He stared up at the wolf for a moment. "Uhm, thank y-" his voice was cut off as the older male leaned in to kiss him. A soft, gentle connection; not forceful or demanding, just…tender. Perhaps even a little needy and uncertain. That kind of connection between their lips made the teen's heart pick up in rhythm a bit. He liked it, it wasn't like what he'd thought it would be, and he wanted more. So much so that he tilted his head, trying to deepen the kiss. Of course, it was at this moment that he realized he was kissing Peter freaking Hale. Flailing again, he shoved at the wolf, almost frantic to get away before he asked Peter to take him home. "Let me go, now."

"Stiles-"

"Let me GO!" Stiles snapped, to which the wolf sighed, rolled his eyes and promptly released the human without a word. Stiles fell back, ass meeting concrete and a soft hiss leaving him at the pain. "What the hell, Peter?"

"You said to let you go." Peter said innocently, although the hint of the smartass Peter that Stiles had come to know was evident in the tone. Stiles wasn't sure if it pissed him off or it made him want to smile. So he forced his face still and replied as he stood up and dusted at his clothes.

"No, I mean what the hell was that? Before you dropped me."

"I believe it's called a kiss, Stiles." Peter replied, once more back to his usual sarcastic self and shrugging a shoulder up.

"Okay, let me lay this out here for you, wolf man. I don't want you. At all." Stiles said, clearly angry. But was it at himself or Peter? He couldn't tell. He really didn't care at the moment. The anger would cover the lie with ease.

"Then why did you kiss back?" Peter asked, head tilting. Stiles could see the slightest curve of a smirk on Peter's lip. Damnit, why did he have to do that?

"You caught me off guard." Stiles replied firmly, raising his eyebrows together and rolling his head in the tiniest way, almost like a twitch of annoyance.

"Or you actually wanted to kiss back and now you don't want to admit it." The wolf said with a slight tilt of his head in the same direction. The smirk was becoming a bit more prominent in the wolf now.

Stiles gave an aggravated sound, his hands clenching in front of him as if he might try to strangle the wolf. "Okay, you know what? Rule number rule of me not killing you with wolfsbane laced drinks or mountain ash dusted clothing or whatever. You will not, under any circumstance, scenario or matter of life or death, kiss me with those talented but murderous and lying lips. Understand?" His voice raised a little in volume and pitch, arms flailing as he spoke, as if he needed to gesture and make his point more valid.

Peter actually seemed offended at the little speech. His head even straightened to its proper position. "So says the human that returned the kiss. Although, being honest, that murderous and lying bit hurt…"

"I'm gonna show you hurt if you ever even think about kissing me again." Stiles said seriously. He didn't need this. No, he couldn't get involved with Peter. Of all the people in the world, he had to move on from Lydia by falling for _Peter Hale_. He'd been pushing it out of his mind for almost a year. Why did he have to be reminded with such a trivial thing as a kiss? Damn, his luck was shitty these days. Right now though, he wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. That he didn't need. It wasn't attractive. And he kind of liked his hair long.

"I get the feeling you'd return another kiss if I could steal it." Peter said with an all out smirk. He shook his head, reaching to help the human up. He saw the reluctance in the teen and rolled his eyes in the perfected version of Stiles' previous attempt at the roll of eyes the Hale family had. "Oh come on, Stiles, I'm not predictable. Although it would probably make you feel better if I was."

Stiles kept quiet at the comment. His eyes moved between Peter's face and the extended hand, and reluctantly took the wolf's hand, only to be yanked onto his feet and have the wolf lean in again. He tensed on pretext before deciding it would best if he just turn away when the wolf whispered into his ear.

"If I wanted to kiss you again, Stiles, I'd wait until you asked for it."Peter's voice was so soft, so undeniably sexy, that a shiver ran through Stiles. There was most definitely a need of some kind behind those words. And Stiles certainly didn't understand what the hell it was. Before he could reply, Peter pulled away, reaching up to fix the tie and continuing. "Go back to the dance, Stiles. Ignore the twins as best you can. Try to enjoy yourself at least a little tonight?" Stepping back when the tie was straightened, he gave the human a soft smile and nodded his head at the gym door. "Go on."

Stiles openly gaped at the wolf for a moment. Then his body began moving backwards, as if responding to the suggestion without Stiles' conscious agreement to do so. His head tilted to one side, although whether mocking Peter or just curious, the human couldn't tell. He jumped as he bumped into something and turned, flailing, to see a trashcan knocked against the brick wall of the school. He silently asked who put a trashcan so close to a rail, although in any other moment it would have seemed a stupid question. Stopping to glare at the receptacle for a moment, he made sure to right it properly before turning back to look at Peter again. Although he'd deny it if asked, he felt sad to find that the platform was empty of the oldest wolf in town. Giving a sigh and lightly shaking his head, he side stepped the can and moved for the door to the gym. As he laid a hand on the frame of the metal door, he paused and looked back, hoping that he would catch another glimpse of the wolf. But still, there was nothing. Not even a trace that Peter had been there with him just moments before. He'd just turned around to finish entering the school when he jumped, startled by Scott standing in front of him, yanking at his sleeve and tugging him over to the side of the door. By the grin on his best friend's face, it was something good. Thank god. With everything going on, they needed good news of some kind. "What is it, man?"

"Allison!" Scott said, his grin beyond excited as he watched his friend. "I overheard her telling Lydia she still loves me!" The pure excitement was damn near palpable, and it made Stiles feel a range of emotions in one moment. The human sufficed it to roll his eyes.

"So go talk to her, man." He said. "I'll be fine." He waved his hand dismissively. Scott seemed to hesitate, brown eyes watching Stiles doubtfully. Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Look, seriously, Scott. Something has to go right for us here. And I am not going to let you sit it out with me when you could be getting the girl of your dreams back. Now go." When the wolf still seemed unsure, Stiles gave a sigh. "Scott, if you don't go talk to Allison, I'm going to lace your drink with wolfsbane and shoved mistletoe down your throat." His looked and voice were serious, and finally Scott nodded and left to go find the huntress. Going to the long table of snacks, Stiles scooped up a fresh cup of punch, then found his way around the gym until he was at an empty table in the back corner. Sipping at his cup before setting it on the table, he sat in the very corner chair. From this new position, the human could see all of his peers. For roughly five or six songs, maybe even seven, Stiles sat quietly, watching and trying to pay attention to his surroundings. Yet all he could do was go back to his thoughts. As much as he tried to ignore it…he couldn't. Or rather, his brain wouldn't let him. The entirety of his focus was on one thing; or the aspects of one thing in particular. Along with the confusion and denial that was spawned by this piece of memory his brain wouldn't let him ignore.

Peter's kiss.

Surprised by it or not, it was a default action in Stiles to try and cover it up in his mind. To hide how much he'd liked that contact. But his mind had other plans tonight, and just kept dragging him back to that moment. Like a scratched DVD that only played to a certain point and then replayed one scene over and over. Everything about the kiss was embedded in his brain, and he couldn't not think about it. The warmth of Peter's lips, how gentle the wolf had been in kissing him, the way his heart had sped up and his body had ached to draw Peter closer and never let go. Most of all, the emotion that the kiss had drawn out of him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out as a sigh, his honey eyes falling to stare at the glass of punch. Raising one hand, he traced his middle finger around on the rim as he thought about it. He'd been denying it for nearly three years, since before he'd been offered the bite, the affections for Peter that seemed to do anything but go away. He had, at one time, thought he'd liked Derek, but then the alpha had started turning everyone and Isaac was soon almost constantly with the older wolf. And it wasn't until he'd seen Peter helping kill – cure, Stiles reminded himself- Jackson that he even realized who his feelings were for. He'd built up sturdy walls on purpose. Anything to keep from acknowledging his growing emotions for Peter. And now it seemed as though the base of those walls were faltering in their design. And they were weakening fast. As if the kiss had blown a hole in his defenses and it was only a matter of time before they crumbled into dust. All that was left now was a lingering in his body, his mind, of what he wanted. More, of everything. The kiss, the warmth, the safe feeling he had when he was with Peter. Being honest with himself for the first time with the situation, he just flat out wanted Peter. The closest he could assimilate it to was how much Scott wanted Allison.

With that comparison, Stiles raised his eyes to look around the gym floor. It took him a moment to observe the amount of happiness on the dance floor. Allison was holding Scott, her head on his shoulder. Aiden was twirling Lydia gently, the banshee's eyes closed as she smiled. And Danny was tucked against Ethan as the two murmured, both of them smiling. Stiles actually shook his head. _'This is ridiculous.'_ He thought and moved to stand. Whether he meant himself or watching the happiness around him, he didn't know or care. Taking the last bit of punch from the cup in a single drink, he set the now empty cup on the table of confetti and glitter. Hand reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys, twirling them on his finger and catching them each time they fell into his palm. Moving to th e parking lot and his jeep, he was prepped to go home. For some reason, he was shaking his head a little as he walked, the only sound was the jingling of his keys as he twirled them. Finally looking up as he neared his car, he froze in place, his eyes widening a little as he stared ahead at where his jeep was sitting parked. He wasn't staring at the vehicle so much as the figure leaning against the driver side door in such a calm manner. Waiting casually. Even yard from the man, Stiles could feel his body react some, his skin warming as if an electric charge had filled the air and made his blood move faster. Everything Stiles wanted was standing right there, as if he had known he would be leaving early. That thought alone had the teen's heart changing into a much more erratic beat, and he stood in place, frozen by indecision. But then Peter turned his head as if sensing he was being watched, and blue hues found Stiles' gaze with ease. In that moment, the indecision broke and Stiles couldn't help himself. Starting forward in a brisk pace, he made his way to where Peter was and upon stopping in front of the man, reached up to pull the wolf into another kiss. A delighted little hum escaped him as he was kissed back, his arms moving naturally to wrap at the man's neck as he tilted his head and was granted permission to deepen the contact. He couldn't bring himself to pull away until his lungs burned with the need for oxygen, and as he gulped it in, he looked at Peter with a serious and hungry expression. "Take me home with you, Peter. I want you to." When the former alpha only arched a brow at him, Stiles motioned his head in a _'you have got to be kidding me'_ manner. He then raised his hand with the keys, dangling them a few inches form the wolf's face. "Don't make me say it again." The tone in his voice made it clear there were no negotiations, no debating. He wanted this, and Peter had damn well better give it to him. For a moment, Peter watched him, and then the brow fell from its arch and Peter took the keys. With a light smile and a nod, Stiles moved to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding in.

Seeing Peter slip into the driver's seat made Stiles smile a little more. When the wolf paused and looked at him, he tilted his head as the other spoke. "Stiles are you-"

"If you ask me if I'm sure, I swear to God, Peter, I will poison you with wolfsbane, mountain ahs _and_ mistletoe." The teen cut him off, turning to stare at Peter with raised brows. He was daring Peter to argue, but the wolf only laughed softly and started the jeep. Relaxing into his seat, he tugged his phone from his pocket and hit the volume button until it was set on vibrate. It was a kind of personal insurance that he'd be left alone for a while. Right now, hell for the next few hours or even the rest of the damn night, he needed to be away from the others. To have who he wanted for a change instead of trying to hide it. To forget about anything and everything going on. To just be a young man in love. That thought made him smile. Love. He was in love. But the small part of him that hated the idea of being with Peter because it didn't trust the wolf, kept asking, begging if he was sure. Turning his honey gaze towards the wolf as Peter drove, he gave a minute kind of nod. Yes, he was sure. He loved Peter, more than anything. And he didn't fully understand it, but he knew he always would, that he would always need Peter. That if he gave himself to Peter the wolf would never let him go. That thought made a real smile curve his lips. He felt special when he thought about it. Why had he denied the feeling so long?

The drive to the apartment downtown was quiet. Only the sound of the jeep kept the utter silence at bay. Stiles wasn't sure what to say for a while. So when Peter let his hand fall, the teen glanced at the wolf before reaching with hesitance to take the slightly bigger hand in his own. He looked away as Peter squeezed his hand gently and looked over to give a soft smile. It wasn't the usual kind of smile he'd come to know from the wolf. This one was soft, gentle, and it made the older wolf look more relaxed and calm. He had needed the contact, to feel truly connected, and it was clear that Peter had no problem giving him that. All the simple gestures, paired with the words the former alpha had said outside the school, their kiss and the fact that Peter had been waiting for him…Stiles realized Peter had been hinting at a confession without saying it. It was vague way to do so, and frustratingly so, yet Stiles knew that it was also so very like something Peter would have done casually. Like a trail of breadcrumbs, leading the way but never giving the answer. Pulling into the complex, Stiles took a moment to look around. He was about to turn and look back at Peter when a familiar car caught his attention just a few spaces down from the jeep's place. "You have the Camaro? How did you get Derek to give it to you?"

Peter looked over at it, shrugging nonchalantly. "Better than giving it to a total stranger that no one knows how well they'll treat the car." He mused. "I forget I have it from time to time." His blue eyes finally tore from the car to look at Stiles. Tilting his head in a way that kind of read 'not a big deal', he opened the door and climbed out, going to the passenger side to open Stiles' door.

"Like tonight?" Stiles asked as his door opened and he arched a brow at the wolf. The smile on Peter lips sent a shiver through him.

"No, tonight I left it here on purpose." The older man said, holding up the jeep's keys in front of the teen.


End file.
